Drunk Yuma
by not-much-else
Summary: Just a story about Yuma getting drunk and somehow manages to get Shark, Astral and Kaito drunk too. (AU where Astral can interact with the world around him but can't be seen by everyone). Rated T for swearing. (picture not owned by me) (I don't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal) This is my first fan fiction by the way so reviews are helpful. XD Won't be updated this week sorry :(
1. Silly Drunk

**I don't own any of the Yugioh characters involved through this story **

It was around 6'ish when Yuma and Kotori were walking to the park to meet up with Shark and Cathy.

"Arghhhhhh!" The black haired boy complained "How much further?"

"Not much longer now." The green haired girl answered.

"Why did we even choose this park? It's sooooo farrrrrrrr!"

"Yuma! Stop complaining! You're the one who chose this park!" Yuma simply stopped and mumbled a little before bursting out with the excuse "I only chose this park 'cos _you_ said _you_ wanted to go a while back but we couldn't!"

"Oh so now it's my fault?!" She snapped back. The two argued for a while, with Astral just watching. (He came out after hearing the commotion). "Yuma look." Astral pointed towards a figure who was moving closer to the two teens. "Hello youngsters!" He called.

"Umm, Yuma let's just g….." Kotori began but Yuma had already began a conversation with the elderly man.

"YO!" Yuma said with a huge grin on his face. "Was' up?"

"I was wondering if you two would be interested in trying this." He held out a bottle, which was clearly full of alcohol, and shoved it in the young duelist's hands. "It's very good I promise." With that he left with no reason as to why he gave them the drink. "Yuuuumaaaaa!" The girl moaned "What did you just accept?"

"A drink of some form." Astral answered as Yuma was too busy already swigging the drink from the bottle.

"YUMA!" Kotori shouted "That's alcohol you idiot!"

"Wha…?" The already drunk teen said, the words slurring out his mouth.

"Kotori?" Astral inquired "What is alcohol?"

"Umm, well, you see… Basically it's a drink that makes you act all funny." As she explained this to Astral Yuma had begun his way down the street. "Hey FWEND! Hic." He said grabbing a young man who looked severely confused as to why there was a small teen hugging him. "Umm I'm sorry, do I know you?" The brunette said struggling to get out the drunks grasp. "Wait… Hic… You my fwend are not Shark… Or Cathy!"

"Yuma! You idiot!" Kotori called "I'm sorry about him." She then pulled Yuma off the man and pulled him towards the park. "Why not just take him home" Astral asked.

"Because his sister will kill him if we do! Let's just hope Shark can help." Yuma was meanwhile reacting to whoever walked past, accusing them of being either Shark or Cathy. "Hey! Hic." He eventually said to Astral, who was attempting to ignore him. "Why... Hic... Are you blue?" Astral simply stared at him and inched away. "Also! Do you need potty training 'cos I've never seen you go poo before?" With that Astral simply bid Kotori farewell and hid inside the key. "He's GONE!" Yuma screamed "We've lost OUR child!"

"Yuma! He's not our child, and he's not gone he's just inside the key!" She pointed at the thing round his neck. "HELLLOOOO!" Yuma began. "Where are youuuuuu?"

"Yuma, he won't answer because he's asleep." She said in hope he would shut up.

"Oh my GOD!" He exclaimed "I _NEED_ to tell you something!"

"What…?" She said knowing he would tell her even if she ignored him.

"Listen closely" He said leaning close to her ear "I've needed to tell you this for a while" He 'booped' her nose and giggled. "Go on…" She answered wincing at the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"You know the other day?"

"Yeah…"

"I peed myself in the pool… hic…" They stared blankly at each other until Yuma suddenly blurted out something about keeping it a secret. Not long after they got to the park, where Kotori saw a familiar face, Shark.


	2. Getting Shark dunk

**Hey finally the second chapter. Yay!**

**The chapters will probably be updated once a week or at least I'll try :3**

**Anyway story time XD**

"Come on Yuma we're here" Kotori said dragging him toward Shark.

"SHARK ! My bwest fwend! Hic…" He ran up to hug the WATER duellist who simply punched him in the stomach. "What the heck's up with you?!" He said demanding an immediate answer.

"Well he kinda drank th-"Kotori started only to be interrupted again by Yuma.

"This drink!" He said holding out the bottle.

"Go play on the SLIDE!" Shark commanded pointing at a tiny slide for three year olds.

"Ok…" He walked over to the slide and began talking to it.

"So if he is drunk why bring him here?" Shark asked generally confused as to why she didn't take him home. "I thought you'd be able to help." Kotori replied nervously.

"Well I don't!" He said quite bluntly.

"Oh…" Kotori and Shark stood in silence for while (well apart from Yuma's blathering to his new 'fwend'). "Perhaps Cathy will know." Shark eventually said.

"Yeah maybe…" She said with disbelief, "Where is she anyway?"

"She went to get food or someth-"

"SHARK!" Yuma swung his arms frantically in the air, to attract his attention, "C'mere!"

"You should go see what he wants." Kotori sighed. The purple haired teen walked over to Yuma and stood with his hands in his pockets. "What?" He finally asked.

"You know ever since we met you have… Hic… Been my bwestest fwend… Hic…" He then began hugging Sharks leg and biting it, claiming it to be a chicken nugget, "WTF! I'm not your friend! I just tolerate you, that's all!" Just before he was about to kick him Yuma began talking again.

"Ok…Ok… I have a dare for you…Hic"

"Not interested" He said almost immediately, a sharp warning tone in his voice.

"No-no hear me out… Hic… I dare you… My fwend."

"Not your 'fwend'."

"To drink some of this delightful beverage!" He held out the drink in Sharks face and nudged it at him. "No!"

"Why you chicken?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"I don't want to that's why!"

"Buck-buck…"

"Don't!"

"Buckach!"

"Yuuuumaaaa!"

"Buckach! Buckach!"

"If I drink the stupid drink will you shut up?!" He said finally giving up and snatching the bottle.

"Yup…Hic"

**Meanwhile**

"Kotori!" The cat girl came running towards Kotori full speed. "Where is Yuma and Shark?" She said handing one of the bags full of food to her. "Over there, why?"

"Well if that's them why is Shark drinking alcohol?"

"He's WHAT?" She said turning around only to find an already drunk Shark as well as Yuma. "Oh no!"

**In the key**

"I wonder if Yuma is ok… I'll check soon."

**Annnnd that concludes chapter two.**

**I know it's short but what can you do.**

**Any way reviews highly appreciated thanks :3**


	3. Astral's drunk too!

**Yay chapter 3!**

**These chapters will hopefully be updated more than weekly but I'm pretty busy sooooo I'll try my best.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter were Yuma and Shark manage to get Astral now drunk :P**

**Outside**

"Hey Cathy?" Yuma asked tugging her sleeve.

"Yeah?" She said flinching at the smell off his breath.

"Do you eat cat nip?"

"What?" The two girls said in unison.

`Of course the fuck not! You Dumbass!" Said the older drunk teen of the two.

"But her ears…" Yuma said sadly.

"There not her fucking ears! That's her hair!"

"Oh yeah?! Prove it!"

"I will!"

"Ummm guys?" Cathy said slowly moving away. "What are yo-" The WATER duelist pulled out a pair of scissors and cut of one of the cat eared things from her hair. "My hair!" Cathy cried almost in tears.

"Told you!" Shark said waving his 'prize' in Yuma's face.

"Yeah, Ok I get it" Yuma said feeling annoyed.

"I'm really sorry Kotori but I have to go fix my hair."

"No, I get it… See ya…"

"See you!" Cathy ran towards her house in a hurry leaving Kotori to deal with the drunks by herself. All of a sudden a plastic bag around Sharks leg caught her attention, however as she went to pick it up she go a mouthful. "WTF do you think you are doing?!" He screamed, his face turning red.

"I'm ju-"

"NO! Don't fuking touch my shit! 'Kay?!"

"But it's just rubbish…"

"No bitch! It's my shit now go!"

"Yeah go…" Yuma added.

"Argh! You two are just so… ARGH!" She sat down on the bench in a huff and started nibbling the food Cathy had gave her. Moments later Astral came out the key hoping the situation had got better. (He was wrong). "OMG it's ASSTROLL!" Yuma said hugging him. "You mean fagot fuck!" Shark said launching a pebble at him. "Ow…" He simply said rubbing his forehead.

"Hey Shark." Yuma whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Let's make Asstroll, here, try some of my delightful beverage of mine." They both looked at Astral and grinned, that's when Astral realized he should have stayed in the key. "What are you d-" Yuma grabbed Astral meanwhile Shark began to forcefully make the drink go down Astral's throat. "Oh, no." Kotori heard the commotion and realized what just went on. "NO!" Sadly it was too late Astral was now also drunk… (Just how alcoholic is this drink?) "You know… It's funny how tomorrow we could all just DIE!" The blue haired duelist said before flopping on the swing seat and crying. "Shut up ya Fukin Hippy!" Shark yelled.

"That's not very nice…" Yuma said still giggling at his friend sprawled on the swing. "Oh, no!" Shark exclaimed. "Here comes the… SUPA BITCH!"

"Will you guys be quiet and why did you get Astral drunk?"

"Nope."

"Fuck off!" Shark said avoiding her questions.

"What's the point of living with out a body?" Astral added.

'There is no getting through to those guys' Kotori thought

"OW! Who the, FUCK, just stood on my foot?!" Yuma inched awy trying to conceal his laughter. "So it was You! Smart ass!"

"Nooooooope." He lied.

"You wanna fuking go?!"

"Yeah, you bet I do!" The two began weakly hitting each other and yelling, a lot.

"Now look! People are fighting…Whimper… I might as well die! Wahhhhhhhh!"

"Stop guys! STOP, STOP, STOP!" Kotori had, had enough but no one would listen.

"Just what on EARTH is going on here?!" Kaito was on his way home when he heard the commotion, he was walking because Orbital 7 was taking care of Haruto. "Are Yuma, Shark and Astral… Drunk?!"

"Eh heh… About that…" Kotori explained the situation leaving the blond speechless.

**Well that was chapter 3 reviews appreciated hope you liked it.**

**I look forward to updating ASAP :3**


	4. Cathy's Return

**Oh Dear I'm so sorryyyyyyyyyy **

**I haven't been uploading and I'm so sorry. I have just had a lot going on lately. But at last here is chapter 4. **** I suggest skipping this first part of this chapter if things like suicide threats trigger you. (I will add more bold text when it's off that subject)**

"Kaito!" Yuma ran up to him and began another attempt to hug a friend, however this time it partially succeeded as he managed to hug his arm after being fended off.

"Get off m-"

"Fucking great! Here is mister shit brick! Ruining the fun!"

"Shit brick!?" Kaito began storming towards Shark ready to start a fight. "What was that for?! I haven't even said anything to you!"

"Yeah you did… With your mind!"

"What?!" He was about to hit Shark when Yuma jumped in.

"GUYS! We need to help Asstroll!" They turned to look at Astral who was holding a twig to his neck. "He's try'na kill himself!" All three just stared at Yuma each debating whether or not Yuma was being serious.

"He won't do that Yuma because we'll help him." Kotori said in hope to cheer him up a little.

"B-but…"

"He can't kill himself with a dumb, fucking shitty twig." Shark muttered.

"Welllllllll… Actuall-" Kaito began to say.

"Don't even spout your bullshit here, Shit brick!"

"Well he can't bec-"

"Shut Up! I'm not listening! LALALA!" The two continued to argue meanwhile Kotori and Yuma went to cheer Astral up.

"Hey Asstroll…" Astral simply began to whimper. "Was up?"

"My whole life's a sham! I might as well just DIE!"

"Now, now." Kotori said. " Your life isn't a sham. I mean you've helped Yuma sooo much, I mean a lot." Astral looked up.

"I guess…" The twig slowly moving away from his neck.

"OH, ooh! You helped Kotori last week to pick a new top 'cos I picked the 'ugly' one!" Yuma added trying to help.

"Yeah! You're right!" He said throwing the twig away and smiling. However the twig hit a man walking past, and as Astral couldn't apologize –as he can't be seen- he began crying again saying he was a terrible person. Kotori realized that Astral was being hopeless and pulled Yuma away to give him space.

**If you skipped the first part because of my warning it should be OK to continue here.**

As Yuma and Shark were being rather obnoxious Kotori planned to sit them down so she could keep an eye on them. "Yuma. Sit on the bench now, please."

"Only if Sharkey and Kaito do too!" Yuma replied as he began to run around in circles.

"Yuma… Please."

"OK…" He slumped himself on the bench and began talking to it.

"SHARK!" she yelled turning around towards the purple haired boy who was currently sitting on top of Kaito.

"What?" He hissed.

"Bench!" She replied simply.

"NO!" She solely glared at him and repeated it in a lower, warning, tone. Shark flinched and got up and sat on the bench. Not long after Cathy came back wearing a hat and carrying a picnic blanket.

"Hey guys!" She stopped and looked at the two boys on the bench and Kotori who was currently telling them off, and another boy who was dusting himself of. "Ummmm…. Did I miss something?"

"Well, yeah! Duh!" Yuma said bobbing his head.

"SHH! Yuma." Kotori said putting her finger on her lips. "Well Astral got drunk and he arrived but other than that… No."

"Yeah, I became ten times more fucking awesome!" Shark added, pointlessly.

"Meow?" She tilted her head in confusion but continued with her point. "Well I was thinking that maybe we could balance the amount of alcohol intake with regular food."

"How would that work?" Kotori asked covering both Shark and Yuma's mouths with her hands, but Yuma simply began licking it calling it an ice lolly.

"Well you know the way you can have wine with a meal. I thought we could give it a shot. I mean we can't let the food go to waste anyway."

"That is the most dumb ass idea ever, it's fucking dumb as shit!" Shark said waving his arm angrily.

"You're opinion doesn't count Sharkey!" Yuma said as he agreed with the idea of food.

"We'll try that!" Kotori said with high hopes. Cathy lay the blanket meanwhile Yuma tried to convince Astral to join. Kaito eventually went to leave when the two girls gave him death stares, as they wanted an adult around, he sat down immediately claiming he was going to stay anyway.

**Again I'm really sorry about the late chapter update and I hope to be able to write more soon. **


	5. Astral cheers up

**Here it is, chapter 5 :D**

**Finally a chapter upload without a huge gap.**

The group sat down around the blanket (although it was dark at this point) and began sharing out the food, Yuma eating most of it, meanwhile Astral just stayed on a swing. "Yuma! Could you eat any fucking quicker?!" Shark yelled, as Yuma had eaten the most of the contents of the picnic.

"Uh. Duh! You want me to?"

"NO! I want you to slow the shit down, idiot!"

"Will you two be quiet?!" Kotori asked, fed up with their arguing. The two immediately stopped shouting but began to give each other small digs when she wasn't looking.

"Can you hear that?" Cathy asked a moment later.

"Hear what?" Kotori replied.

"That humming noise." She looked around to locate the source of the sound. "Hey, Kotori, I think its Astral is the one who is humming."

"Huh?" She looked in the same direction as Cathy and saw Astral burying his legs in the sand pit and humming a sad tune. "Cathy, I think we shoul-"

"I'LL HELP!" Yuma said jumping up.

"NO!" The girls said in unison, knowing he'd make the situation worse.

"Why not?" He said pouting.

"Well it's because…" Kotori paused for a moment. "You should stay here and have 'boy talks'"

"That is not a thing…" Kaito mumbled under his breath while eating a strawberry.

"OMG! That's a great idea!" Yuma cheered, ignoring Kaito's remark. He then sat down and dragged Shark and Kaito next to him and patting them on the heads after doing so. Cathy and Kotori began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kaito said attempting to get up, but failing as Yuma held him down. "You can't leave me here with these two."

"Were only going over there." Cathy said pointing at the sand box.

"Bu-But…"

"There behaving now, don't worry." Kotori said. They then walked over to Astral ignoring the rest of the blond's pleas. "Hey Astral…" Kotori said smiling and waving.

"Are you OK?" Cathy added.

"NO!" He plucked a nearby flower and placed it on his buried legs. "I'm a failure! I cant even bury myself right!" He lay down and continued humming.

"You know no one can bury themselves properly. In fact you did better than most." Cathy said.

"You mean it?" Astral said lighting up slightly.

"Yeah!" Kotori added. "Why don't you… Build a sandcastle instead?"

"O-OK." He said sitting up. "But you two have got to help."

"Sure." They said –as anything beat hanging with the other two right now and they cared nothing at this point for how Kaito was dealing- and they all began building, what was supposed to be, a sandcastle.

**Wooh! Chapter 5 the day after chapter 4 (so proud of myself).**

**Sorry this chapter was short, still hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews appreciated **


End file.
